DigiMuscleWear
by Zentia
Summary: A muscle growth story about Veemon ordering special undergarments and Gatomon joins the fun.


DigiMuscleWear

 _Takes place in Adventure 02, half a year after the final battle of MaloMyotismon_

It was a Tuesday, a school day for most of the Digidestined, and a mostly boring day for the Digimon who had to wait at home for their partners to come back. On top of that, there were no signs of trouble in the Digiworld for them to leap into action. Basically, it was uneventful that half of the year. However, the Digimon managed to maintain their rookie forms when crossing back and forth between worlds.

It was only 9:00 AM, and quiet in the Motomiya household. Davis and Jun went to their separate schools, and their parents are at work which leaves Veemon almost bored to death alone in the house. He watched TV for about an hour with nothing actually on so he decided to go Davis' room to use his computer and see if there is anything on the web to entertain him. There, he searched random topics until he came across a weird site with an odd and suspicious product to advertise.

 _DigiMuscleWear, to bring out the strong mon within you! Order now for a free trial! Just wear it and let the it do the work for you!_. The picture of the product shown only looked like underwear for the most part, and there was a bonus pair for woman that basically looked like a pair of panties, both colored red. Though a weird thing is that it sounds advertised for Digimon with the obvious Digi- inserted. Though there is only a few handful of Digimon in the human world, and not all are known just yet so who would've known some Digimon would exist and why would they advertise to them? Despite all of this, it really interested Veemon a lot. He always imagined what it'll be like to have over 100 lbs of pure muscle without having to digivolve, and to see how he would look like. Besides, it is free, and if it is all too good to be true and a hoax, he could trash it.

Also, he thinks it'll be a great way to show off to the others esp. to Gatomon, his life long crush. Maybe huge muscles would attract his feline friend, at least grab her more attention, and eventually become more than just friends while still being himself. He had been nervous around her, not having enough courage to ask her out (ironic for a Digimon who has the digi-egg of courage), and Gatomon had been ignoring him. So he thought maybe becoming a hulking He-man would change all that, being able to stand out more to her, and protect her as her knight in shining armor or in this case, a walking muscled bound fortress. It wouldn't hurt to at least try.

After much thought, he signed up for the offer. Another surprise came after completing the online forms that he received another set of muscle-inducing underwear as a free gift. _Your package of DigiMuscleWear will arrive in 30 minutes_. 30 minutes? Can it really get here that fast? Veemon could only wait as closed the Internet.

Half an hour passed a bit quickly when Veemon heard the doorbell. He opened the door to see nobody, nobody near the staircase on the left nor the right, and the apartment was located smack dab in the middle of the level. Odd that the delivery person to be gone in mere seconds after the ringing the doorbell, and just seemed impossible to do. Though he looked down to see a brown paper sack containing the free product. He grabbed the bag, closed the door, and set the package on the coffee table in the living room in front the kitchen. He unwrapped it to find two pairs of red underwear and panties which doesn't look anything spectacular, but Veemon didn't really care. There were a set of instructions as well which didn't say much than to put it on and wait for the clothing to work.

Veemon was very anxious to try it on to see if it really could grant him such great strength and a buff body. So he slipped one of the red briefs on. Nothing really happening just yet even after half an hour, so Veemon thought it might take more time and thought a nap would be best to past the time. So he went into Davis' room and slept on his bed.

During his nap some changes took place. He started to feel a warm sensation flow throughout his body. He started to grow about 2ft taller, he became twice his at 4ft. His arms and legs accommodated with body and grew as well. Not much happening in the muscle department except his limbs became a bit more beefy, and you could fairly see pecs and abs starting expanding upward just a little. Also, his ball sack began to bulge a bit under his briefs. His feet were becoming a bit bigger in size as well.

After about 25 minutes of snoozing, Veemon woke up, feeling awkward. He look around him to see his surroundings were now a tad smaller. Then he looked down to his feet, twice it size along with the rest of his body. He ran into the restroom that is right next door to his left to see his ever changing body. He also was surprised and happy to see that he would be able to look in the mirror without using the stool meant for him. Though he could only get an image his head, which still looked the same, and part of his upper torso to fit into the glass.

After a few minutes, the warm sensation came into him again, and his body grew 4 more ft stopping at 8ft height. He looked at his hands to see them to swell and grew, becoming more thick and meaty with his claws becoming more sharp as well. His arms becoming more buff with biceps near the size as bowling balls. His shoulders are now more far apart and evenly spaced with inches of hard muscle. His pecs inflated and his chest as big as two dinner trays, and he developed a rough hard 8-pack. His back became huge in muscular detail and more of a horseshoe shape. It felt good to him and thrown him into a state of ecstasy as he felt his body swell more. More muscle accommodated to his size as his thighs inflated almost three times the size, and his calves almost became as thick as telephone poles. His feet grew an extra size as it look like ExVeemon's sized feet, that or slightly bigger than a full-grown raptor, not to mention his 3-digit claws were thick, long and hard as well. His tail grew thick and slithered a bit as half of it lay and slithered on the floor. His balls became the size of guava melons, and it is a miracle that his briefs didn't burst. His neck swelled up as well. The last of the changes happened to his face and head surprisingly, but it was a bit painful than the expanding of his body that happened moments ago. His muzzle elongated a bit making his head like Flamedramon's, but slightly bigger and the horn on his nose grew a couple of inches as well. Also, his teeth began to be sharper and bigger than before.

It was amazing! He couldn't believe that it actually worked! Veemon started to do bodybuilding poses and flexed his arms, contracting his muscle to show a multitude system of veins running on them. He felt like he can take on 2 Champions or even an Ultimate! "This is incredible!" Veemon said, now realizing that his voice became deeper and macho. He couldn't wait to show this to his partner and friends, and see their expressions once they laid their on him.

After a while, it was near 12:30 PM, and knowing that he still have 3 or so hours before Davis and the rest get back from school to do some experimenting with his huge body. He headed back into Davis' room and lifted his bed with one claw no less, and of course, felt very light like lifting a 5 lb dumbbell. Heck, he easily lifted the couch in the living room with two claws like it was no big deal. Then, he spotted the rest of the undergarments on the coffee table, and picked up the one of the panties. _I wonder..._ , Veemon then thought of what Gatomon would look like in one of these. He blushed at the thought as he felt something in his underwear which managed to grow along with his transformation. His now 7 inch cock was becoming erect so he took off the underpants to see the 2 inch pink flesh rising out of his blue sack. One last experiment had to be done. So he went to the bathroom, sat on the toilet which thankfully didn't break under his huge mass and masturbated for a bit. He eventually came and squirted loads onto himself. Though he managed to clean up and the bathroom in due time, and slipped his underpants back on.

At 1:20 in the afternoon, he laid on Davis' bed thinking of what to do next. Then he had an idea. _Maybe I should invite Gatomon over to see what will happen to her when she wear on of these!_ he thought to himself. So he headed to the kitchen, and used the phone to call the Kamiya residence expecting the cat to answer.

"Hello, Gatomon? It's me Veemon."  
"Veemon?! Is that really you? Why do you sound different?"  
"Just hurry and get over here. I have a **huge** surprise for you."

After the phone call and hanging up, Gatomon wonder what surprises Veemon had in store for her. Also, how did Veemon's voice changed? Did he managed to digivolve or something? She decided to head out the front door until Agumon woke up from his nap on the couch in the living room. "Where are you going?" "Veemon invited me over at Davis' to show me something so can you look over the place when I'm gone?" "Sure." With that, she headed out the door.

It was nearly a 45 minute travel by foot to get the Motomiya residence. Though Gatomon managed to use shortcuts by weaving through alleyways, climbing walls, and jumping from rooftop to rooftop.

Gatomon thought about Veemon a lot. In truth, she has a secret crush on him. When she met him first, she didn't thought much of him except that he is kinda cute for a white and blue lizard though she gradually liked him more. It was mostly because of how he cheers up the others with his funny antics when their down (except for his knock-knock jokes of course), and seem to be a fun person to be with, he provided encouragement to the team. Not to mention can be pretty heroic at times as well. She also, secretly thought that his digivolutions were pretty cool. Flamedramon though slim was pretty handsome, and she really admired ExVeemon's physique. Though she pretty much kept it to herself. She really wanted to be with him, however, he acted pretty weird when she does get a bit too close to him like sweating, stuttering, and backing off a bit. Sometimes, he came up to her to tell her something, but he tend to be at a lost words and backs off too. They do talk to one another at times, but only when they were with the others and about some casual things yet nothing much. She thought he wasn't in to her, and even though she still have some affection to him, she tried to move on. Many thought she and Patamon would be a good couple esp. with both having angel digivolve forms. It made sense, but she only thought of him as really good friends, and nothing more. _I really do hope Veemon has something good to show me_ Gatomon thought as she continued her way on.

Meanwhile with the bulked up Veemon, still waiting for snow-colored kitty, he started to do sit-ups in his partner's room, testing how many he can do now than before, which he can only do about 15-20 in his old rookie body. "250...251...252...253...254...255!" Veemon finished counting, and laid on the floor. Such great stamina he had now! He also spend his time doing other exercises and did some jacking off on the toilet for a bit as well, cleaning up any messes after words. Even watched some TV at times, though not much since he was in deep thought. When Gatomon arrives, he was going to take this opportunity to confess his love to her, but still felt nervous about it. He also had to prepare for worst case scenario: rejection, which made him partially depressed. Though he had to deal with it, and move on. As they say in the DigiWorld, 'there are many digifish in the digital sea'.

A knock on the door disrupted his thoughts. Gatomon is here! Focusing on Gatomon's POV for a moment as she waited for Veemon to answer the door, the door began to open. Lo and behold, standing in the doorway, was an 8ft white and blue scaly skinned dragon with mountains of muscles, wearing red underwear with a huge bulge. Is that...Veemon? She was in awe and shock. He was a total hunk!

"Veemon, did you...digivolve into something new?" "No. All this you see here is still Veemon, new and improved. So, um, care to come in." Indeed she does and followed him into the kitchen, and about to ask many questions to him. "So how did you change?" "It is this thing. It was free over the internet and thought I'd try it out out of curiosity and this happened." he said, while stretching the band of his briefs. "Uh Gatomon, I have something to tell you." "Yeah, what is it?" He started to have butterflies in his stomach again, and quickly said, "I just wanted to let you know that I...I...love you and really ca-care about you, and the on..only reason I couldn't tell...tell you is because, well of my nervousness." Gatomon just smiled with eyes a glow and said, "I love you too, and I've been ignoring you because I thought you weren't interested in me." Both was really happy to their confession to one another, giving a boost of confidence in one another. Then, they both kissed, though it was odd for an 8ft lizard to kiss a 2ft cat.

He then said, "Gatomon, can you come here for a moment?" "Yes?" "I was wondering if are willing to wear this. It could give you muscles like how the briefs did for me", holding up the red panties in front of her. "It is for women so I thought to give to you as a gift...though if don't want to wear it, I understand." Gatomon gave some thought about it, and finally agreed. So she slipped on one of the red panties and waited for results.

A warm sensation overcame her after 30 minutes (2:40 for exactness). Like Veemon in his first period of growth, she started to grow twice her size in height, being 4 ft with longer arms and legs along with being a little beefy on the limbs. She also started to grow about B-cup breasts. It felt great to her and she seemed to purr during this.

Veemon just stared and watched, having a boner as the panties continued to do its work on the feline in the living room. Gatomon grew about 3 more ft as her muscles began to development more and accommodated to her size. Her arms and hands/claws became three times as thick, and her biceps were like half the size as a basketball. Her chest grew as her breasts became about E cups, and her abs developed a 6-pack. Her shoulders bulged a bit and spread apart as she grew. The muscles on her back became a bit detailed forming a something of a V-shape. She now had wide hips, with a huge butt that pushed outward, and had a slimmer waist. She developed thunder thighs, three times the size it was before, and now have calves the size of softballs. Her feet were more less the same but triple in size like other parts of her body. Her tail became longer with part of the tip touching the ground. Finally, her head and face changed as well. Her head looked most the same except twice size, and her muzzle stretched out a bit, and she started to grow curly purple mane or hair that elongated to her waist with part of the hair covering her eyes. She was now a 7 ft anthro feline with muscles like a female body builder.

Gatomon examined her body, groping her breasts and inserting a claw into her vagina in and out. "This feels great!" Gatomon said as she then walked to him, "Thanks Veemon." Then she kissed him, now close to his height. Veemon, while holding her close to him, then said in his macho voice, "How about we test something out?" "Test what?" "Test our 'parts'" he said while looking down to his unsheathed cock. "Sounds good." she said. They both took off their under garments, and went onto the couch and started to have intercourse. Gatomon rode his cock as she was on her knees over him as he laid down on his back, thrusting in and out. Both made animal noises of purrs and roars as they continued in sexual ecstasy which lasted for about an hour (3:40 PM).

After awhile and after cleaning messes, they laid on the couch watching TV with a huge blanket covering them, and also while talking to spend the time, awaiting for Davis' family to return to show them their new bodies, and show to the rest of the Digidestines and Digimon tomorrow.

Gatomon looked at the extra pair of brief and panties on the table, and then said, "So Veemon what are you going to do with the extra pair and panties?" "Hmm, well, isn't Agumon and Biyomon a couple now? We could probably give it to them if they're interested to have fun like we're having now." (ignoring the ending of the 02 series) "Sounds like a plan to me." She said they both kissed again.

The End


End file.
